This invention relates to an electrical connector plug assembly and more particularly to an electrical connector plug assembly for ignition cable which provides a sealed electrical connection to a socket connector of an ignition coil or the like.
In the past ignition cables have been connected to ignition coils by forming a connector plug at the end of the ignition cable. This connector plug commonly comprised a sheet metal terminal attached to the end of the ignition cable and a seal boot or nipple mounted on the end of the ignition cable to form a chamber for the sheet metal terminal. The sheet metal terminal plugged into a socket connector of the ignition coil housing and the seal boot sealed against the ignition coil housing in some fashion to provide a sealed connection to the ignition coil.